


December 26th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [26]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 26th

When YunHo first had gotten a glimpse of the contents of the present box for him and JaeJoong, he really had wondered whether YooChun and JunSu had gone loony or if they just had wanted to entertain ChangMin with this joke of a present or, what he really feared, if they had been _serious_. And of course they had been serious. Well, it was true that he and JaeJoong would probably need some of the things, but really? A present with sexual content for Christmas? He had been sure that JaeJoong had not been amused at all, if his silence after the present had been handed over was anything to go by.

Obviously he had been wrong about _that_. JaeJoong hadn't really been mad. He had been _inspired_. Yes, inspired had been the word JaeJoong had whispered into his ear together with some indecent proposals when the others had been too busy to care about them and which now led them to be in their locked bedroom and share sloppy and passionate kisses. YunHo really wondered what they might use first from their sexy box, but JaeJoong beat him to it when he sat across his lap and retrieved a clanking and shiny silvery object from the box.

“I've been a bad boy, Officer Jung,” JaeJoong breathed against his lips and put the silvery handcuffs into his hand. Well, if that wasn't an invitation to chastise his naughty lover to both their pleasure, he didn't know what else was.


End file.
